Piojota
by Leandro-sensei
Summary: La extraña historia de amistad entre una pioja hiperdesarrollada y el galante humano que vive en su cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Piojota. Capítulo 1.

¡Qué fastidio! –pensamos mis compañeros y yo cuando la profe nos dio la carta para nuestras madres- ¡Era la cuarta vez ya que sacábamos la misma nota en el mes!

_3 de piojinembre de Piojimil catorce._

_Estimados padres piojos, las madres del tercer curso de Educación piojicil han detectado humanos en las cabezas de vuestros hijos. Recordad que estas feas alimañas son voraces y mortalmente contagiosas. Recomendamos desinfección inmediata y repetida por al menos siete días para evitar que surjan nuevos casos de hombriculosis._

_ La dirección piojicil._

Mi madre se rascó la antena derecha dos o tres veces mientras leía. "¿otra vez humanos?" murmuraba entre línea y línea. "¡Qué difíciles que son de erradicar!". Luego me miró con ternura.

-Piojota, ¿ya sabes lo que toca? ¿No?

-Sí –le respondí- aunque no valdrá de nada…siempre vuelven.

Aquella misma noche tuve que someterme a todo tipo de tratamientos "antihumanos". Miramos películas de amor con finales tristes. No hay nada –según mi mamá- que odien más los humanos que los desenlaces trágicos. Luego, me roció las antenas con perfume de zorrino para atacar sus sensitivos olfatos y por último, hablamos durante horas sobre la paz y la armonía de la sociedad de los piojos. Ya sabéis; los humanos aman la guerra al punto de casi haber destruido el planeta con anterioridad. Solamente de oírnos platicar alegremente sobre nuestras buenas relaciones con nuestros vecinos de Piojilandia, más de cuatro humanos que se escondían entre los pliegues de mis antenas saltaron al suelo y huyeron por debajo de la hendija de la puerta. El resto permanecieron firmes en sus barricadas untándose los oídos con miel para no oír y recién decidieron escapar luego de que mi mami cogiera nuevamente el spray de zorrino y me rociara suavemente con él durante horas…y finalmente, una vez, desinfectada, deshumanizada y desternillada de risa por verles tan pequeñitos e indefensos…me fui a dormir.

Creo que no fue hasta las cuatro o cinco de la mañana que me rendí a la evidencia de que padecía de insomnio. Recordé entonces, así como estaba, panza arriba, las lecciones de la clase de historia. Mañana debía someterme al control rutinario semanal y tocaba la unidad cuatro: las eras. Recordé, en primer lugar, a los primeros habitantes de la Tierra, los cuchufletis, una civilización tan diminuta y antigua que solo los piojos éramos capaces de apreciar y notar sus restos. Luego, a los dinosaurios, extinguidos por la caída de grandes meteoritos. Después, a los humanos, casi desaparecidos por culpa de la Gran Guerra del siglo anterior. Y finalmente, pensé en nuestra era, la de los piojos, los únicos animales capaces de soportar la intensa nube de venenos que estos últimos habían liberado en la atmósfera con sus estúpidas rencillas. De pronto, pensando en estas cosas, sentí como una especie de comezón en los párpados y a continuación, una lágrima se me escapó a pesar de que intenté retenerla apretando los ojos con todas mis fuerzas. La verdad es que me sentía un poco tonta. ¿Yo, una buena y pacífica pioja, llorando por los humanos? ¿Por qué? Si se lo merecían. ¡Casi habían destruido el mundo! Si no fuera por nosotros…si no fuera porque ellos se hicieron cada vez más pequeñitos y nosotros más grandes…si no fuera porque nos hicimos cargo de la reconstrucción…hoy no habría nada.

-¿Por qué lloras, niña?

La vocecita que me interpelaba me sorprendió en pleno derramamiento de lágrimas. ¡Qué vergüenza! Más aún, teniendo en cuenta, que por el sitio desde donde venía la voz, mi cabeza, solo podía tratarse de un humano que había sobrevivido al tratamiento intensivo.

-Tranquila –me susurró-. No te haré daño.

-¿Qué no? –le dije mientras me frotaba desesperadamente la antena para intentar hacerle caer-. Mi mamá dice que los humanos os alimentáis de mi sangre. Que sois violentos y maleducados.

-Sí, algunos son así. Pero yo no. En primer lugar, soy vegetariano. Y en segundo, pacifista.

Me doblé la antena hasta colocar su punta justo delante de mis ojos.

-¡Mentiroso! ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza si eres vegetariano?

Y quedé estupefacta. Dichas estas palabras, asomó de entre mis dedos, el famoso humano que me interpelaba. Efectivamente, llevaba un platito diminuto con hojitas a las que condimentaba con un salero de menos de un milímetro de tamaño y mezclaba los distintos tallos con unos escarbadientes de punta redondeada.

-¿Lo ves? Soy vegetariano. Vine, porque me gustó esa película de amor que habéis puesto antes. Ha sido como un imán para mi. Hacía tanto que no veía la tele…-suspiró.

Le coloqué sobre la yema de mi dedo piojilgar.

-Tú no te pareces en nada a cómo nos dicen que son los humanos.

-Ni tú a los demás piojos que he conocido. Otro, ya hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para arrojarme por la ventana. A propósito, ¿por qué llorabas? No es normal ponerse a derramar lágrimas de la nada en medio de la noche.

-Bueno…-le dije-. Supongo que a ti te lo puedo contar. Me da pena lo que os ha ocurrido. Ayer fuimos al museo de humanismo y vi un zapato que sobrevivió a la Gran Guerra. Erais enormes…

-Sí –me contestó con gran tristeza en el rostro-. Una pena…lo peor es que ya nadie recuerda siquiera por qué empezaron las peleas –suspiró-. Algunos hablan de unas tostadas del Presidente de un país que se comió por accidente el Presidente del país vecino. Otros, de…-suspiró de nuevo- de…

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar –le interrumpí y cambié de tema cuando noté que empezaba a entristecerse-. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo es que no te afecta el olor a zorrino?

-Me llamo Atchís. Y no me molesta el olor porque…atchús…vivo resfriado.

-Pues entonces yo me llamo Piojota y no me canso porque voy en ojota.

Atchís me miró, confundido.

-No estamos andando.

-Ya, era una broma. Para rimar como tú.

Y nos reímos los dos. Al principio un poquito, casi con vergüenza. Pero en seguida mucho y bastante. Atchís tenía y todavía tiene ese don mágico de ponerme de buen humor. Al punto de que ya ni me acordaba de que había comenzado mi insomnio con lágrimas en los ojos. Así de simple y saludable es la amistad. Una amistad rara, desde luego, como la de un caballero con una princesa con doble personalidad o la de una pulga sabia con un niño tímido o una sirena que no sabe nadar. Pero amistad al fin. Como solía decir mi abuelita Piojuela, la amistad no entiende de diferencias.

Al día siguiente, escondí a Atchís bajo mi doble sombrerito con agujeros especiales para mis antenas y me dirigí al cole en piojipatín. Algo debí de haberme entretenido acomodando a mi nuevo amigo porque pronto me di cuenta de qué llegaba tarde a clase de franciojo.

-¿Por qué corres tanto…atchús…con el piojipatín, Piojota? –se alarmaba Atchís asiéndose con fuerza de una cuerdita que asomaba del sombrero de lana-. A estas velocidades nos vamos a matar.

En realidad no. Yo era bastante hábil conduciendo todo tipo de vehículos y en especial los de dos ruedas. Claro que no tanto para recuperar el tiempo perdido. La maestra de franciojo me recibió con su acostumbrada mueca de fastidio y con su largo aguijón erguido y amenazante. De no disculparme convenientemente, a lo mejor hasta me picaba con él.

-Otra vez tarde, Piojette. A ver, dime. Comment tu te piojelle?

-Je me piojelle Piojette –me sopló a la antena Atchís entre susurros y repetí en voz alta.

-Trés bien! Asseyes tois, s´il vous plaît.

Durante un instante me quedé de pié, asustada y sin saber que hacer hasta que Atchís volvió a soplarme:

-¡Quiere que te sientes! ¡Atchús!

Cuando comenzó el recreo busqué un lugar seguro y aislado bajo un tobogán y le dejé salir. No había nada de qué avergonzarse. Atchís era mi amigo y punto. Le gustara a quien le gustara pero temía que alguna pioja colérica y presa de tontos preconceptos sociales le hiciera daño antes de llegar a conocerle.

-¿Cómo es que hablas franciojo? –le pregunté cuando estuve segura de que nadie miraba,

-Bueno –me respondió-. Solo hablo español del idioma de los humanos pero me conozco todos los idiomas y dialectos de los piojos ya que he habitado en cabecitas piojiciles de todo el mundo. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Pues sí. Un poco irónico sí que era. Aunque también poético. Tenía amigos de otra especie en todos los países. ¡Realmente se trataba de un humano pacifista! Recuerdo que levanté la cabeza al oír su explicación y por primera vez miré al denso nubarrón violáceo que tapaba el sol desde hacía décadas con esperanzas. Existiendo humanos así, a lo mejor era posible regresar a un mundo más amable y bonito. No solo aspirar a la paz mundial entre piojos sino también dejar de lado nuestro ridículo enfrentamiento con los demás animales inteligentes del planeta, los loros, avestruces y la mayoría de los insectos. En realidad con los únicos entes civilizados que nos llevábamos bien era con las pulgas. Más pequeñas que nosotros pero extremadamente hábiles en el salto. Algunas podían recorrer hasta 33 metros de un solo intento. Mi mamá siempre decía que por esta razón, las solían contratar de policías. Yo no sabría decir si esto era del todo verdad aunque había que reconocer que realizaban su trabajo con gran eficacia. De hecho solo me animaría a ponerles una sola pega: solían ser bastante malhumoradas. Sobre todo una de ellas; precisamente, la que se ocupaba de vigilar el cole. Si no me equivoco, creo que tenía la piel entre rojiza y amarillenta. Ah, sí…y solía mirarnos las cabezas con desprecio, irguiendo su aguijón y repitiendo su frase de cabecera: "Aquí apesta a humano". Cuando Repulgia (así se llamaba) saltaba por sobre nuestras cabezas, Atchís se tapaba la cabeza instintivamente y no asomaba el hocico…perdón, la nariz (zoología todavía se me da fatal), en dos o tres horas. Al principio pensaba que temía que nos separaran pero luego supe la verdad por su propia boca.

-Ella dice que hueles a humano y no se da cuenta de que ella huele a perro. Está infectada de canes diminutos.

-Jajaja –me reí-. No puede ser. Si es la paladina de la limpieza capilar, la formalidad y la etiqueta.

Atchís se sonó la nariz con un trozo de pétalo de petunia y me explicó su problema.

-Te lo aseguro. Y sé muy bien de lo que hablo. Tengo fobia a los perros. Como uno de ellos se te acerque…creo que me dará un patatús.

Volvimos a mirar el cielo violáceo. Efectivamente, si entrecerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por la belleza del paisaje y la calidez del viento, muy a lo lejos, justo en la dirección de Repulgia, se podía adivinar unos ligeros y alborotados ladridos. Así era mi mundo: cielo violeta, un humano amigo en la antena y una pulga colérica con perros tras mi espalda. Todavía no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero ya sospechaba que empezaríamos a llevarnos mal.

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Piojota 2

Capítulo 2

Una semana después, Atchís y yo éramos inseparables…bueno…en realidad vivía en mi cabeza pero vosotros me entendéis. Me refiero a que se había convertido en mi mejor y casi único amigo. Hablábamos de todo y a todas horas. Al punto de que mis padres me creían en la típica regresión infantil de tener amigos invisibles. Yo, desde luego, no les sacaba del error. Si me sorprendían hablando en el comedor supuestamente a solas…pues mejor…que pensaran que realmente conversaba con seres invisibles. Y ya en mi cuarto, le acercaba el piojipulgar a mi antena para que se trepara en él y luego platicábamos cara a cara por horas. He de admitir que, más que sus historias, lo que me fascinaba de él era sus modales exquisitos, tono de voz y elegancia. ¿Alimaña? Para nada. Un solo gesto de Atchís contenía más civilización y significado que dos o tres lecciones de geografía del cole. Además me encantaba su traje turquesa y sus mini-diminutos-invisibles botones con los que anudaba sus ropajes. En fin y resumiendo, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuán guapo era puesto que casi no le veía bien, pero desde luego lo era y mucho.

Y en el cole, por fin, me sentía a gusto. Si anteriormente sufría en clase (los estudios se me daban fatal) y más aún en los recreos (casi no jugaba con otros niños), ahora todo había cambiado. Atchís me había autoproclamado su discípula y me ayudaba en todo. Incluso sospecho que una vez se bajó de mi cabeza a hurtadillas y copió las preguntas del examen que me tomarían el día siguiente. Y por supuesto…a la hora de merendar ya no me sentía tan sola. En ese momento podría decirse que mi único problema seguía siendo Piojudo, el bruto de la clase. Medía dos piojimetros de alto y tres de ancho. Y odiaba todo lo que fuera más débil que él, es decir a todo el mundo, y específicamente a quienes le hacían frente. Su hobby, ya lo podréis imaginar: cazar y maltratar humanos. Hasta el momento había logrado mi cometido de parecer invisible a sus ojos. No trataba con nadie ni hablaba en clase. Pero entonces cuando gracias a Atchís, comencé a despuntar en el aula y fuera de ella, capté su atención. Lo suficiente como para que me encarara en un pasillo justo cuando regresaba del aseo. Estábamos solos.

-Veo que has aprendido a hablar, Piomema.

-Me llamo Piojota –le repuse con indiferencia-. O Piojette si quieres llamarme en franciojo. O froilan Piojota en germiniojo. O…

Ante cada nuevo apelativo noté cómo se iba poniendo más y más pálido. Si su plan consistía en empujarme de regreso a mis tartamudeos de tímida, la cosa le había salido fatal. Y supongo que esa era la única técnica para humillarme que se había pensado porque antes de terminar de contarle cómo era mi nombre en japoniojo, me propinó un buen empujón que me dejó literalmente despatarrada en el suelo y sin palabras. Menos argumentos fueron capaces de salir de mi boca cuando una minisombra petitveloz como un ínfimo rayo saltó desde mi antena e impactó a continuación en el brazo de mi agresor.

-¿Qué es esto? –se quitó Piojudo como pudo a Atchís del brazo, no sin antes proferir algunos insultos que una pioja educada como yo no había oído nunca-. Este humano me ha mordido –le cogió de un pie y lo sostuvo boca abajo mientras Atchís tiraba manotazos al aire y se ponía morado por la rabia y la nueva pose en la que se encontraba.

-Súeltale, por favor.

Piojudo le miró con asco.

-¿Es tuya esta cosa?

-Devuélvemelo –bramé desde el suelo-. No se trata de ninguna cosa. Es mi amigo.

-¿Tu amigo? –rió con ganas-. ¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que te había vuelto más normal pero sigues tan rara como siempre. A lo mejor me lo como ahora mismo –dijo abriendo la boca y elevando el brazo para que Atchís pendiera justo sobre sus dientes.

Lo que ocurrió después, la lucha de una valerosa Piojid contra su particular Pioliath no la recuerdo bien. Solo que al rato Repulgia nos separaba a los dos con sus largas y huesudas manos (y eso que las pulgas no tienen huesos). ¿El saldo? Unos rasguños por mi parte y un ojo magullado por la suya. Ah, sí, por supuesto. Obviamente, castigados los dos después de clase.

En ese entonces todavía era muy pequeña y no conocía nada o casi nada de la bipolaridad de los hombres. Por eso, cuando Piojudo en lugar de contarle a todo el mundo el secreto de Atchís, asumió la culpa al completo de lo ocurrido, no pude más que sorprenderme. Y más descolocada me sentí cuando Repulgia nos dejó solos en el aula de castigos y este empezó a hablarme con suavidad.

-Déjame ver si lo he entendido. ¿Tienes a un humano de mascota?

-¡NO! Atchís es mi amigo. No una mascota –grité innecesariamente. Creo que todavía seguía enfadada.

Piojudo me miró desconcertado. Sus amplios ojos azules y sus antenas peinadas hacia atrás, como piojigalán de telenovela no concordaban con su fama de matón.

-¿Le has puesto nombre?

-¡No! –le grité un poco más bajo. De a poquito iba calmándome a medida que me sorprendía admirando el tono ultramar de sus ojos-. Yo no se lo he puesto. Habrá sido su madre. Entérate de una vez. Los humanos piensan y sienten como nosotros.

Piojudo se rascó la cabeza.

-Entonces…¿hablan? Yo…lo siento…nunca había tratado uno de verdad. Solo contaba historias para asustar a las piojas tontas…porque me parecía divertido. Tú crees…que podría…¿pedirle disculpas?

¿Lo veis? Bipolaridad masculina al máximo nivel. O una sucia treta para que le dejara atrapar a Atchís otra vez entre sus garras. ¿Vosotros qué hubieseis hecho en mi lugar? Supongo que lo mismo que yo. Todas las hembras, da igual la especie, somos iguales. Nos enternecemos antes las primeras palabras dulces de un mastodonte y perdonamos sin pararnos a pensar en las consecuencias. Por suerte, Piojudo no era de esos. Cuando notó que Atchís, escondido en el bolsillo de mi camisa, se había quedado dormido, ni intentó robármelo ni aprovechó la ocasión para insistir en su idea de que los humanos no eran civilizados. Antes, demostró incluso mayor sensibilidad por su situación que yo misma.

-Parece enfermo.

-¿Tú crees?

Piojudo le cogió con dulzura y extremo cuidado, como si se tratara de una mota de polvo a punto de echarse a volar o el corazón de cristal de una dama enamorada y lo depositó sobre el pupitre, junto al ejemplar de Don Piojote de la Caspa que supuestamente debíamos leer en silencio.

-Mira. Tiembla. Además parece que murmura.

Nos acercamos los dos hasta colocar nuestros oídos sobre sus labios. Y tan cerca quedamos de él y el uno del otro, que incluso una de mis antenas se enredó con una de las suyas. Una especie de escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los dos hacía nada por separarlas. Se sentía suave y tibia. Como un abrazo de despedida pero sin separarse.

-Cof…cof.

-¡Está tosiendo! -exclamó Piojudo de golpe-. ¡Lo sabia!

Intentamos abrigarle mejor. A falta de pañuelos, Piojudo recortó un extremo de su camisa y le envolvió con él.

-Tu madre te va a matar –aseveré mientras abrigaba al paciente.

-Da igual –sonrió-. De todos modos hoy vuelvo de un castigo después de clase. No creo que me regañe más por esto que por lo otro.

Tenía razón, pensé avergonzada. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado a esto? ¿De casi matarnos a golpes de puños a casi jugar a mamás y papás cuidando a Atchís?

-Lo si…ento –tartamudeé por primera vez en la semana. Creo que te he juzgado mal.

Piojudo desenredó nuestras antenas y al hacerlo sentí como si me acariciara.

-Mejor así. Cuando dudas te vez más linda.

No dije nada. No hacía falta. Sabía de sobra que me había puesto colorada como un mosquito cuando chupa mucha sangre roja. Silencio. Un largo y lento silencio se paseó por el aula durante las siguientes tres eternidades.

-Cof…COF. COF…cof.

De pronto, cuando ya no podía más de la vergüenza, las toses de Atchís se hicieron mucho más fuertes y preocupantes. Y aunque le había tapado con hasta tres capas de camisa…cada vez temblaba más.

-¡Ya está bien! –dijo Piojudo pegando un puñetazo en el pupitre con tanta fuerza que por poco tira a Atchís al suelo-. Hay que llevarlo al veterinario.

-Imposible –argumenté-. Si Repulgia se entera, le matará. Y estamos castigados. No podemos salir.

Claro que eso en el idioma de Piojudo más que un inconveniente era una simple distracción. Cuando quise acordarme ya le tenía frente a la pizarra garabateando su plan.

-Dos castigados más picardía igual: un supercastigado y una prófuga.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

Piojudo meneó la cabeza.

-Por él. Así estaremos en paz.

Fin del capítulo 2.


End file.
